


Feel It All

by UninspiredPoet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But they're doing their best, Disasters, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Angela is struggling with Fareeha's most recent injury, and whoever treated her in the wake of it did a terrible job.What's worse - it probably never would have happened if Angela had only been there. She's more suited than anyone else in the world to keeping the love of her life safe, but the love of her life keeps getting into trouble without her. And it isn't going over very well.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	Feel It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibikotan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikotan/gifts).



“Angela, please.” 

Fareeha’s eyes had been set in a wince the entire time she’d been watching the other woman examine her. It wasn’t the pain of her injury that bothered her. That was something she was used to by now. 

It was the look on Angela’s face. Pensive, but otherwise unreadable. 

“I’m not angry with you, Fareeha.” Angela said quietly as she sighed and discarded the bandages that had been wrapped around Fareeha’s chest. It had been a shoddy job. “I’m angry that I wasn’t there. Whoever treated you should be stripped of their license.”

That might not necessarily have been true. But when it came to Fareeha, Angela had reason to be critical. She loved her, after all. Perhaps more than was healthy, all things considered. Perhaps more than was sane. 

Fareeha swallowed thickly as she reached for her shirt. She’d stopped trying to catch Angela’s eyes with her own a while ago. She wasn’t even sure she could’ve taken what she might find there right now. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll find somewhere to be tonight.” Fareeha sounded defeated and exhausted as she pulled her shirt on over her head. There was only the slightest twinge of pain, now, as she did so. Angela had seen that much. 

“That won’t be necessary,” Angela responded simply as she packed away her bag without looking up. 

“Angela, I’m _sorry_. Do you think I mean for these things to happen? Do you think I mean for us to fight? For you to act like this? Like this is something I enjoy?” Fareeha sounded desperate because she was. 

But all the wind let out of her sails when Angela wiped quickly at her own face - removing any evidence of the tear that had slipped down along her cheek. Not before Fareeha had seen it, though. Not before the stiffness in her posture utterly evaporated. She’d gone from ready for a fight to whatever this was now in a matter of seconds.

Just like she always did.

This was a dance they had shared many times. 

Only this time, Angela hadn’t been there. 

“I should never let you out of my sight again,” Angela said quietly as she stood with her bag and moved to stow it away near the door of her apartment where it always sat at the ready. She’d brushed past Fareeha on her way. 

But when she turned, the other woman was right there. Right there wrapping her arms around her tightly. 

And at first, Angela stiffened. She even pushed against Fareeha’s stomach, but there was no force behind it. No genuine desire to get away. 

It was just a show. Something she needed to do, right now. 

Her eyelids fluttered shut when Fareeha brushed the bridge of her nose against her temple. 

“They shouldn’t have called you. They should have let me speak to you, first. I’m sorry you were scared, but I’m here, Angela. I’m here, and I’m safe.” 

“I wasn’t scared.” Angela lied quickly, ignoring the way the gentle lilt of Fareeha’s words wormed their way into the anger she was desperately clinging to. Trying to, anyway. 

Failing. 

That much, Fareeha could tell. Especially when Angela’s hand slid up her stomach and her fingers grazed along the dog tags that dangled from her neck before gripping them firmly. Fareeha was holding her breath for a moment. Waiting. 

And then a gentle tug came against her chain that pulled at her neck. 

A tug that caused her head to tilt as she brought her hands up to cradle Angela’s face. 

“I’m sorry.” She murmured before the first kiss. Gentle. A soft, warm entreaty against Angela’s lips. 

“I’m sorry.” A second kiss. 

Angela dropped the tags against Fareeha’s chest and instead gripped her shirt as she returned that second one. 

“Stop putting yourself in harm’s way.” Angela murmured as her grip on the other woman’s shirt tightened. 

“I can’t,” Fareeha whispered. “I can’t do that.” 

“Then fucking call me next time.” Angela spat those words like venom, but they lacked any real sting. “Don’t make me beg you for that much.” 

“I would never make you beg for anything.” Fareeha sounded so strangely serious. Like she had taken Angela’s plea in a more literal sense than she had meant it. She probably had. 

Upon this realization, Angela leaned into Fareeha and sighed heavily. “Then you won’t make me beg you to bathe now that you’re patched up? You still smell like smoke.” 

“Will you bathe with me?” Fareeha asked without hesitation and Angela pulled back enough to look at her. To really look at her. Past the frustration and hurt she’d been feeling and into the dark warmth of her eyes. 

“Do you need me?” Angela asked, carefully touching the place on Fareeha’s chest where a wound had been not even an hour ago. 

“Yes.” The response was immediate. Earnest. “I always need you.” 

Fareeha lifted Angela’s hand then and kissed gently over her knuckles. “More than I need air. More than I need anything.” 

“Stop.” Angela breathed as she pulled her hand away and took a step back. “Stop it, I’ve cried enough over you today, don’t make me do it again. I’ll draw the bath. You know where your pajamas are.” 

Yes. Fareeha knew exactly where her pajamas were. In the top left drawer of Angela’s dresser. Where they’d been for...a long time. And she left those pajamas folded in a pile on the counter of the sink once she walked into the bathroom wearing nothing but her dog tags. 

Angela’s eyes were on her from where she was already laying in the bath, and she watched raptly as Fareeha slowly pulled her chain over her head and let it slip from her hand onto the sink counter with a series of soft ‘clink’s. 

Now wasn’t the time for ranks and reminders. Reminders of their differences and the rifts that had opened between them now and again, only to be bridged by the inescapable draw to each other that they both felt like a constant, steady undercurrent. 

Fareeha knew Angela had had enough of a reminder of all that today. She knew the other woman had already had more than enough of those for an entire lifetime. And yet, there she was. A look of appreciation on her face as Fareeha left her tags behind and finally approached the tub.

It didn’t take long for them to find themselves in the bath together. For the smell of smoke to be replaced by the smell of a soothing oil Angela had poured into the bath and the various products she always kept for Fareeha’s hair. Not because Fareeha had ever asked for any of that, but because it was just something Angela had always done. 

And now Angela was laying in the still steaming water with her back to Fareeha’s chest. She was allowing…. _enjoying_ the slow, gentle kisses being trailed along the nape of her neck and down the line of her slender shoulder. 

“Are you still angry?” Fareeha breathed that question against the back of Angela’s ear even as her hands slipped beneath the water to slide along her inner thighs. 

“Stop talking,” Angela whispered as she spread her legs to give Fareeha the room she was seeking. 

“Okay.” 

With that simple word, Fareeha continued allowing her hands to wander. She spread Angela’s thighs further, only to leave them and stroke up the front of her body - back up through the surface of the water towards her breasts to leave them glistening with water so that her nipples would harden against the contrastingly cool air. 

It was then that Angela’s head slowly sank back against Fareeha’s shoulder, which only made it easier for her to hear each time Angela’s breath caught in her throat. And she was starving, for those sounds. For each soft, breathy gasp and - finally - an almost-whimper as her fingers slipped low again and found Angela wet - a wetness that contrasted against the surrounding water. 

Fareeha hesitated. 

An unspoken question. 

One that Angela answered by dipping her own hand into the water and covering Fareeha’s with it to urge her on. 

They didn’t need words for this. Not anymore. 

No, Fareeha knew each response of Angela’s body well. She could tell, rather easily, when Angela needed less. When she needed more. Whether she wanted it soft or rough. 

Rough, tonight. 

Though that particular request found a voice in repeated, breathless gasps of ‘harder’ and curses bitten through clenched teeth. 

As Fareeha found her rhythm, she wrapped her free arm around Angela’s shoulders to cross in front of her chest and the other woman immediately gripped at it - digging her fingernails into slick skin to find purchase against it.

The tiled walls of the bathroom echoed Angela’s pleasure back at both of them amidst the sound of water hitting the edges of the tub and Fareeha’s quick, labored breaths. 

Angela was rocking her hips almost desperately, now, and though it had been fast - Fareeha wouldn’t have drawn this out any longer for anything in the world. Not this time. Not right now. 

“Don’t stop.” Angela gasped as she turned her head so her lips were brushing the other woman’s jaw and her breaths were puffing out hard and fast against her skin. “Don’t.” 

“I won’t,” Fareeha muttered, her voice trembling for more than one reason. “Come for me. Come f…” 

She didn’t make it through that second request before Angela spilled over the edge she’d been skirting since the moment Fareeha first sank her fingers into her. 

Fareeha had always found it so easy to lose herself in these moments. These moments when Angela finally let go. When her body quaked and tensed and then slowly, gradually melted into her own. 

For a long time, Angela was content just to rest the way they were. To bask in the solid warmth and safety of the arms that were holding her without thinking of everything she’d nearly lost today. 

Again, silence had claimed them. But now it wasn’t a silence of tension and nerves and hurt. More...acceptance. It was a feeling that followed them as they helped dry each other off and as Angela rubbed at Fareeha’s arm and still-hurting muscles to be sure she hadn’t re-injured anything. 

Even in the bedroom, as they found their way beneath the covers of the bed they shared in nothing but their own skin, there was quiet. Softness, in the feeling of warm skin against skin. 

It was Angela that finally broke the spell, as she sought Fareeha’s eyes in the darkness of the room and reached to trace the tattoo adorning her face with her fingertips. 

“I lied earlier.” She whispered those words as she passed her thumb over the fullness of Fareeha’s lips. 

Fareeha kissed the pad of her thumb as it passed, but she didn’t speak. She could tell Angela was thinking. That she wasn’t done. 

“I lied when I told you I wasn’t scared. I was terrified.” 

“I know.” Fareeha murmured gently, taking Angela’s hand into her own and giving it a gentle squeeze. “But I meant it when I said I would call you next time.” 

“I know you did.” Angela finally let her head rest fully against the pillow. Even if she had believed those words initially, the feeling that came along with Fareeha’s reassurance was more than welcome. “And I know there isn’t anything you can do about any of this. As much as I wish you would never be in danger again, I wouldn’t change who you are. I couldn’t. But someone has to protect you while you’re protecting everyone else. And that’s my job. So please, let me do it.” 

Fareeha let those words sink in. She let the surety and the earnestness in Angela’s voice wash over her. 

“You’ve always been so good at your job.” Fareeha offered with a little half-smile that Angela could only just see in the moonlight filtering in through the curtains of the bedroom window. 

“Mm. When my girlfriend allows it, yes, I’ll admit to being rather adept.” 

Fareeha found her own smile mirrored back at her on Angela’s face and she could’ve sworn she felt her heart skip a beat. Even after all this time. 

“I love you.” She said it so suddenly. So fiercely - that Angela couldn’t help but be moved by it despite her exhaustion. “I love you so much, and nothing is going to take me from you. Nothing.” 

“I know,” Angela whispered with a breathy noise that might have been a laugh and might have been a sigh. “Not while I’ve got your back.”

“Mm. I’m flattered, but maybe tomorrow. I’ve got a headache.” 

“Fareeha, I’m ten seconds from kicking you out of this bed right now.” 

Fareeha chuckled softly and pulled Angela closer to her despite her threat. “So much top energy tonight…” 

“Stop talking.”

“Okay.” 

“...I love you too, Fareeha.”


End file.
